The End Is Near
by Haneru
Summary: Beranabus is dead, and his little brother Harkin, and his comrades go to Vampire Mountain, on a tip of demons arriving there, but what they find there is not what it seems to be a tip...
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Darren Shan Saga or the Demonta series. A crossover with Darren Shan' s novels. All characters are copyright of Darren Shan. I do own Harkin, Seb, Parco and in this sort of one shot like thing.**

**Yeah… I'm a little fuzzy on the Darren Shan Saga, so don't flame me if I got some characters wrong. But the only information I got was from Wiki, the manga (limited), the Darren Shan's website, and the novel, Vampire Mountain. For the Demonta Series, I've read all all the books, except for Lord Loss, Demon Apocalyspse and Hell's Heroes.**

**… I think I'll just make it for the vampires, that Darren, and the gang just came to Vampire Mountain. Maybe it's easier that way. As for the Demonta side, you'll find out eventually.**

* * *

"Dammit! Just close the freakin' tunnel! Before we all die!" yelled a young boy, with dark red hair, and several earrings.

"Sorry… Sir!" said a man with light brown hair, in his late twenties, hastily. As he was deconstructing the portal an old man jumped through hastily.

"Argh!" yelled the old man in alarm as a demons arm came through, claws and all willing to rip any human to bloody pieces.

"Shit," muttered the boy. Muttering a few magic words a sword materialized, he grabbed it and chopped the demons arm clean off. "Freakin' disable, now!" he roared pissed.

By the time that the boy and his companions turned around they noticed they weren't alone. They weren't sure where they were. But right now they were surrounded, by people who looked like haven't seen the light of day for decades and were very hostile and mistrusting to the newcomers.

The three newcomers glanced at each other uneasily, unsure what to expect.

A gruff looking man with deep bags under his eyes spoke up, "You're humans…? Right?" was all he asked.

"Erm… yes… we are…Why, where exactly are we?" asked the old man choosing his words carefully.

Everyone looked at each other uncertainly, and then at the scowling and questioning red haired teen, beside the two men.

"Vampire-Mountain?!" shouted the young man surprises and disbelief on his face. "Vampires?! There all vampires?!"

"Stop talking like a blundering fool, Seb" snapped the boy. "We've seen more things, no human would believe, if it were right in front of them."

"Yes, you are in Vampire Mountain," answered the man with deep bags under his eyes.

" No human as ever trespassed Vampire Mountain, and has lived. How…?" questioned the man with orange hair.

"…Let's not answer that question right now…" said the red haired boy avoiding eye contact with his companions.

All the vampires looked at each other questioningly. Like who were these people? They just pooped in here from a tunnel, or that's what it looked like to the vampires who had seen them come.

"But how'd you'd know where we were?" asked the old man.

"Yeah. I was the one who opened the tunnel. How could I not know where we were going to end up at- unless, Harkin did you plan all this?" accused Seb.

"How…?" questioned Harkin, amused.

"You must have put an image inside my head. There's no other way I would have been thinking about a mountain when opening the tunnell."

"Yes, I did something along those lines…" was all he said turning away smiling sneakily.

The old man sighed and said, "Seb, just leave it. At least he got us somewhere with solid ground…"

"But… urgh no point, arguing with Beranabus's little brother. They're too similar," muttered Seb defeated.

"Well, will just have to tell the princes," said one of the vampires.

"Well, they don't look like they work for the Vampaneze…"

There was some discussion on what to do with the newcomer humans, as they walked away. Except for a few, who stayed, behind.

""I'm Darren Shan," answered a young boy. "What's your name," he was a young boy, with black hair, standing beside the tall orange haired vampire and a short man with a blue robe. There was some silence before Harkin answered.

"…Harkin," answered the red haired boy.

"Seb," answered the brown hair man.

"Parco," answered the old man.

"… Larten Crepsley," answered the tall orange haired vampire.

"Gavner Purl," answered the one with black bags underneath his eyes.

The blue robed figure remained silent.

"So, your?"

"Mages, or magician, well we're mages," said Seb pointing at him self and Parco, "But Harkin is a magician."

"What is the difference between a mage and a magician, " asked Crepsley.

"Mages, can only use magic when a tunnel is open, or when we have a source of magic, magicians can use magic when there is no tunnel, but it's limited and rare in people to have it," explained Parco, glancing at Harkin's rather long face.

………………………………………………………………………………..

There were sounds of loud talking and slurping on water, beer, and wine.

Harkin munched on his bread slowly not touching the broth, which was placed in front of him. So did Parco, even if he was old, they just munched on the bread. Seb, tried the broth, but just used it sparingly to soften his bread when he found out it was bat broth.

"Why are you here?" asked Darren curiously.

"Good question. **Why** are we here?" asked Seb glancing at Harkin.

Harkin is silent for a few moments, and said, "Because… were… waiting, for the right moment. Lord Loss, has the greatest ally in the world. That wants to destroy us all. Isn't that a good enough reason?"

There was a silence.

"Lord Loss…" questioned Darren disturbed.

They ignored his question and Seb interrupted, "So, your all Vampires? How do you become one?" he asked interested. "Ow!" he yelped, and glared at either Harkin or Parco, but mostly Parco. The old man could kick.

"…Yeah, I think were all Vampires here," said Darren. "But I just got here. It's my first council meeting."

"Yeah, this is young Darren's first time," added Gavner.

"So you're a new vampire?" questioned Harkin.

"Yeah… I got blooded when I was twelve (?)."

"Ah…"

"Seba!" shouted Crepsly.

Harkin jumped in his seat from the outburst of the orange haired vampire.

"Larten, I just heard of humans… coming into Vampire Mountain?" The old vampire named Seba noticed the three humans, "Oh, nice to meet you, I'm Seba Nile the quartermaster of Vampire Mountain.

Everyone introduced themselves.

……………………………………………………………………………..

Harkin placed the Tarot cards on the table. They were given to him from Nadia Moore, or what she liked to be called now Juni Swan. He used what little magic was in the air to shuffle them and move them around slowly. He had added and manifested some blank cards on his own for his own purposes. He stared at them, controlling them to write the following names.

"What are you doing?" asked Darren sliding down in the seat opposite of him.

"Nothing…" he answered slowly hastily taking the cars away before Darren could read the names written on them. "Where are Seb and Parco?"

"I think there with the Princes…" Darren shot up in his seat in alarm, "You should be there too! Come on!" he shouted as he pulled Harkin in the direction of the Princes.

The doors banged open as Darren and Harkin ran in. They walked slowly. There was an aisle and all the other vampires sitting in the benches, looking at the pair as they walked on.

"Oh there you are," said Parco relieved, "We were wondering when you were going to show up."

"Yeah, where were you?" asked Seb.

"Somewhere."

"…"

The Vampire Princes Harkin had learned where these three men, all, bulging with muscles, and a soon to be Vampire Prince with blonde hair and three scars on his left cheek.

"So exactly why are you here, Harkin," asked the old Vampire Prince kindly, his name was Paris Skyl.

"…That's a rather hard question…" replied Harkin uneasily. "I don't have a reason, but if we don't stay here many… Vampires will die, I think."

"You think…?" questioned Parco.

Harkin just shrugged uneasily.

"How do you know that?" asked a bald man with arrows on his head, his name was Arrow.

"… It's from, well, actually I heard something like this would happen from one of the… disciples, a long time ago."

"Disciples?" questioned a raven-haired man; his name was Mika Ver Leth.

"There people with magic powers like us, that call themselves that," replied Parco quietly.

"Who… did you here it from?" questioned Seb horror written on his face.

"Nadia…" admitted Harkin guiltily.

"But!"

"When, I'm talking about 'Nadia' I'm not talking about how she is now," said Harkin irritably. "I'm talking about her when she first joined the disciples." Harkin stopped and paused, face blank, and white. He looked around several times and sniffed the air. "Magic…" was all he said cautiously.

Seb and Parco froze as he uttered those words. They were only three people with magical abilities, a mage and two magicians.

"Wow," said a female voice, filled with pain, as she clapped enthusiastically, "Even, now Harkin, your good." The woman had a human outline. She was covered in red, not blood but skin. Covered with bleeding cuts, she had a pained face as she walked towards them.

"Nadia…" murmured Harkin. "Did you get uglier last time I saw you or is it just me," he asked, testing the waters.

Her teeth clenched in annoyance as she held her self, not willing to let him see her anger at him. "You won't be saying that once I finished with you."

"That's an empty threat, since when did we ever fight?" he asked acting a surprise. He was silent for a few moments and decided, "Seb, Parco." Their eyes snapped back to him, from the grotesque Juni Swan. "Get everyone out of here," he said pleadingly.

"But-!" Seb began.

"Don't," Parco said stopping him.

"Just get everyone out of here. There are demons to kill," Harkin stated his eyes fixed on Juni, if she tried anything.

Seb huffs in response, "Just don't get killed, brat!"

Harkin grins sheepishly, and response, "I'll try and do that."

They really didn't need to lead the vampire out side, except for some. Which were hesitant to leave a kid there to find that thing. Even though he had come through a tunnel.

Though everyone leaves even the Princes. Outside demons are waiting.

There's a squelching noise. If blood were on the ground, and people are stepping into it carelessly, not looking where they're going. They hear yells and grunts, vampire, human and demon. There's also ripping, also unidentifiable if human, vampire, or demon. But the noise causes Harkin to shudder.

"Don't worry about them," says Juni. "I won't attack the vampires, but you know how demons are."

Harkin studies her slowly. Not sure to believe what she has just said. She's in the opening between the chairs, smiling slowly, as if to help a lost child.

"Good! They have their own war to fight."

She also studies him, "Oh" she begins. "I thought you'd be more upset, you big brother Beranabus is dead."

"I know, and I know how he was killed too."

"Really now…" said Juni, interestedly. You didn't use that boys powers did you?"

"No, they don't even know Bernabus is dead," he says sadly. "But I plan to tell them. After you tell me something…"

* * *


	2. Profile

**I do not own the Darren Shan Saga or the Demonta series. A crossover with Darren Shan' s novels. All characters are copyright of Darren Shan. I do own Harkin, Seb, Parco and in this sort of one shot like thing.**

* * *

**Profile of Harkin**

**Age**- He's not sure but around 1500, looks 13 or 14

**Hair colour- **red

**Eye colour-** black, sometimes yellow

Nationality- Irish Languages- English, some demon, Celtic Irish (same as Bec and Beranabus) Type- human, werewolf, demon, Magic ability- Magician

**Family-** (older brother) Berenabus, (Distant relative) Bec, Dervish, Grubbs…Grady family

Sort of like Berenabus. His mother was taken away by the same demon that took Beranabus mother. Yeah and yeah, killed her once Harkin was old enough to not need milk. And fed him blood… Many years later, Beranabus comes kills their father and yeah you know what happens. He uses tarot cards he got from the then Nadia, after she was forced to join. He uses them to research the dead. Very quick, and has a good intuition, can piece things together. Can do all the things Bran could do. Like run fast and tame animals.

* * *

**Profile of Parco**

**Age- **50's

Eye colour-

**Hair Colour- **gray

**Magic Ability-** Mage

Haven't really thought about him, but all I know he's an old man. And he's pretty strong in his old age. More thoughtful, knows when to stop talking and yeah. Good intuition. Worked with Beranabus before.

* * *

**Profile of Sebastian** (Seb)

**Age- **late 20s early 30s

**Eye Colour-**

**Hair Colour-** brown

**Magic ability-** Mage

An hmm still act childish at times, but cares for his comrades, Lord Loss killed his family, on a whim. As that he wants to destroy the demons. Worked with Beranabus before. More forceful, and tries to understand Harkin with no luck. He has a special ability to be able to open a window and see what people are doing; they don't know that this is going on though. He only needs a face, and a name.

* * *


	3. Chapter 2

**I do not own the Darren Shan Saga or the Demonta series. A crossover with Darren Shan' s novels. All characters are copyright of Darren Shan. I do own Harkin, Seb, Parco and in this sort of one shot like thing.**

* * *

"_Really now…" said Juni, interestedly. You didn't use that boys powers did you?"_

_"No, they don't even know Bernabus is dead," he says sadly. "But I plan to tell them. After you tell me something…"_

She stared at him suspiciously, as he wasn't one for jokes. No, he liked jokes and played them often, but he never dared say jokes in the middle of a fight.

"What then is it that you want? Revenge?" she says snorting. "If you know that Beranabus is dead, then you must know who killed him."

"You're right, and I'll have my revenge that way. Now my proposition, before we fight?"

"Which is…" she asked suspiciously.

Harkin took noticed, "Don't worry, I'm getting the short end of the stick. If I win, than you have to answer one question of mine, no matter what it is…"

"And if I win?" she said smirking, liking how this was going.

He sighed, "If you win, than you can torture me in Lord Loss's world for all of eternity- if you wish to do so," he replied grudgingly.

"Fine," she agreed as she flew towards Harkin.

…………………………………………………………………

Seb and Parco looked at each other uneasily. They weren't sure f he would make it. Sure, many times in the demon world when things seemed to be in a pinch they made it out alive, but right now was different. He was fighting someone he knew a long time ago, before she joined Lord Loss.

As the last vampire had left the hall, the doors shut with magic and were closed with magic, as they were surrounded by hundreds of human hungry, destroying demons. Let the fights galore begin.

"Lord Loss isn't here is he?" asked Seb nervously. He hated the Demon Master. And with Juni here he probably wasn't far behind.

Parco watched him closely, "No, if he was here, there'd be webs all over the place, or something…"

"Lord Loss?" asked Gavner, not liking what he was about to hear.

"He's a Demon Master. You don't want to meet him personally," muttered Seb darkly.

"What about Harkin? He's left all alone there," said Darren worried.

"We can't worry about him now, didn't you say there are demons in Vampire Mountain, right now?" snapped .

"Yes, Seb I'll cover you check Harkin is still alive," said Parco, warry of stray demons walking about.

"Yes Captain!"

Seb closed his eyes, feeling the magic as it seeped into his fingertips, concentrating. This was his element, made him who he was. His ability defined him.

He created a small black hole. Thin as paper from the side, but its depth infinite. He placed his hands just above it and thought of the person he wished to see. Harkin, with his red hair and several pierced earings. To see if he was dead or alive.

…………………………………………………………………………..

"How can I survive this?" muttered Harkin thoughtfully.

Nadia, Juni was never into much physical fight, more magic. But the only problem ensued on to get close enough to her to hurt her for good, or to gain enough time to think of another strategy.

She moved her head slowly in pain several times to locate his position. As he squatted low, to prevent being seen. As he was about to change locations, as burst of rock and fire flew over his head, narrowly missing. He yelped backwards in surprise.

"There you are Harkin," she said sadistically. Harkin scowled, not happy being found so quickly. "Remember our little wager? We wouldn't want you to lose so easily."

He ginned and muttered some spells under his breath, as the ground underneath Juni's feet turned to quick sand. As she began to slowly, since it was harder and harder to pull her self out. Even doing that was painful. As if the quicksand was a combination of mud and wet cement.

As she slowly sank into the quick sand, Harking ran fast towards her. As he ran he transformed his right arm into a claw as he slashed at her, he went right through.

"Dammit!" cursed Harkin, as he passed through the illusion missing the quick sand by inches.

"That was, oh so close," she said smirking behind his fallen form.

"What?!" was all his response was as she blasted him with hot fire and rocks,

………………………………………………………………………..

"He's alive…" said Seb as he rejoined Parco, not looking happy.

Parco turned to look at him, "What's with that look?"

"Nothing, I'll tell you later if I get the chance."

Getting a chance would prove difficult, as the demons swarmed in they couldn't find the tunnel to close it. Demons one after another appeared, fire and hate in their eyes, or empty sockets. Growling and snarling, wanting to rip anything to shreds.

The vampires were picking them off easily, with whatever they could fight with and claws.

"Where the bloody hell is that tunnel?!" roared Seb, aggravated beyond disbelief, as he exploded a demons brains. Showered with blood, he used all his anger and made a path between the demons, in search of the tunnel.

…………………………………………………………………………

He staggered side-to-side, head bleeding. At the last minute he changed the fire to steam. But he narrowly missed some rocks, except for some hitting his temple.

Juni growled in response, sure he had a quick reaction time, or the damage would have been more severe. But…

'That was too close…' thought Harkin intently. Slowly healing the wounds on his head. It would stop bleeding, but the slightest movements made him wince in pain. Better pain than none.

"An illusion? Did Lord Loss taught you that?" spat Harkin bitterly.

"Why? Jealous. I could understand how you could be, Beranabus was always stronger than you-"

"SHUT UP!" roared Harkin, "SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP! What the hell do you know about him anyway?! You betrayed us all!"

She sneered at him, her eyes flashed dangerously.

……………………………………………………………

"Blood?" muttered to him self softly. Slightly distracted.

"?" asked Darren standing beside the tall vampire, looking anxiously. He wasn't used to these demons. The anger and thirst for spilt blood, it was if not stronger than Murlough's.

…

Moving, right, left, skidding to continue forward. Was what the magic that Seb had controlled to tell him to do, a compass to the tunnel.

Seb saw the tunnel as more demons came streaming out. He kicked one harshly as it roared in pain and surprise, as it just came out of the tunnel. It had a lion's head, fish gills, a human's body, and elongated cat claws. As Seb glared at the demon, Parco blew its brains out, hitting Seb with blood.

He scowled, "Let's just shut this bloody tunnel, will we," he said no waiting before his hands twiddled around where he thought the endings of the tunnel was, as it dissipated.

The demons didn't look sacred or worried as they normally were. Seb was confused they normally screamed in response when faced with being stranded by the tunnel but… these demons weren't scared at all if…

Seb turned to Parco franticly. "That Juni! There's another tunnel!" he yelled. "She's planning to bring him over no matter what the cost!"  
He now understood, the demon's laughter at their frantic attempts. The demons were triumphant. Or so he thought.

Five minutes passed, the demons began to melt and explode, being killed off.

"What's going on?" asked Darren franticly, seeing the demons being destroyed on their own.

Seb and Parco ignored him, and ran past him to where Harkin was trapped.

"She must have out a barrier that's why. The demons were a decoy, for her to get their real target," was all Seb said darkly.

As they skidded to the door, Parco stopped, as Seb collided right into the barrier. He cursed and shot lightening at it trying to break it.

"Stop it, will you," said Parco.

"Darren, , and Gavner ran towards them.

"W-What happened you ran away so quickly…" huffed Darren.

"There's a barrier, Juni is inside there with Harkin. I think she's planning to bring him to Lord Loss's realm…" said Parco softly, not moving his eyes from Seb if he were to try and break the barrier again.

"How are we going to break it?" said Seb franticly.

Parco was silent for a few moments before answering, "As a disciple, we were told not to save people if it were a small number. But Harkin, is a being of magic, which makes the situation completely different.

Seb looked at him funny, if he had already come to that solution himself, and was surprised that he had just came to. "A disabling spell?" questioned Seb, "That would work. But it's too slow with two people on a huge barrier like this unless we disable it at one spot."

"Yes, the quicker we do it the more possibility that Harkin is alive," said Parco.

……………….

Seb crashed open the door, as Juni was about to walk through. She was holding Harkin by the leg, limp, and bleeding nonstop.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" he yelled angrily. Wanting to strike.

Juni glowered at him, "He lost our wager. So I'll take him from here on out."

"Wager…?" echoed Parco worry lines on his face.

"That's none of your concern, it's between Harkin, and me" she replied icily.

As she slowly dragged his body, summoning the tunnel to him. Everyone was silent not believing that this could happen. She glanced slowly at Harkin, studying him closely. She didn't say anything else but walk through.

"Harkin's gone…?" said Darren surprise written all over his face.

"Actually no…"answered Harkin, standing beside Darren completely fine.

"What then who was that…?" questioned Seb suspiciously.

He just grinned, enjoying all this, "Just some rotting demon, and some rocks. Oh, yeah good job with dispelling tunnel decoy, so fast, or I might have really been gone…"

He chucked darkly and muttered, "Checkmate… look like I win."

"How come you didn't kill her if you could?" questioned Parco.

"I don't plan to kill her. It isn't her time to die. Or more rather if I did kill her, she's just come back to life…"

"About that… You've been keeping a lot of secrets about everything."

"I didn't plan to tell you before the fight, since I thought you'd get scared…"

"SCARED~!" roared Seb.

"My, mistake, you actually weren't scared…" said Harkin sheepishly but not quite convinced. "More off, deserting everything once you find out the truth…"

"Than what is the truth, everyone deserves to know," said Parco.

Harkin looked hard at him, "Fine take a seat, there's a lot you need to know."

………………………………………………………………….

All the adults well except, for Darren and Harkin, were in the dining hall.

"So, I left my family to be a vampire, and yeah… here I am now," he said laughing dryly. "What about you?"  
"Me?" asked Harkin laughing darkly, "Sure, but it's pretty bad… I'm, I think 1500 years old, time passes and you lose how many years pass."

"Really? 1500?"

"Yeah, my mother was killed by my father in the demon world. And yeah… my half brother Beranabus found me killed our father, and the rest is relatively history."

"Really, 1500? That's older than me!" said Gavner roughly.

"Gavner! How's everybody?" asked Darren, changing the subject. Since Gavner had heard part of the conversation.

"Not bad. Almost no casualties, except some from the sick vampires, but the rest would find it a disgrace to die from the hands of a demon!" roared Gavner with laugher.

"Really, now…" muttered Harkin, grinning slyly.

……………………………………………………………………

"Death…uh?" said Seb to himself sadly. Who knew? "Parco…"

"Uh?" answered the old man.

"You need to know something…"

* * *

**Yes, very open-ended. Please review, if you want me to continue it. Since I haven't gotten any reviews yet, I don't know what people are thinking. But it might be another crossover with something else, not sure yet. **

* * *


End file.
